


鬼娃娃下

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 结尾稀碎没啥逻辑我爽了就行
Kudos: 18





	鬼娃娃下

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾稀碎没啥逻辑我爽了就行

我

太

难

了

（下）

朴灿烈的嗓门很高，从电话那头传过来。

“吴世勋，你猜怎么的！我再去那家店点十号的时候，已经不是他了！那个鬼娃娃不见了！”

“你不是从来不去那种地儿么。”吴世勋轻蔑地笑了一声，就把电话扣了。他抬了抬腿撑在茶几上，心道：让你不信我的。这样想完之后，他居然生出一个奇异的想法，他居然鸣鸣自得起来———好像张艺兴只为他出现，只受他召唤。

完了，完了。吴世勋抱着头，心脏砰砰地跳。朴灿烈只去了一次就想有第二次，自己不会也被下蛊了吧？

他的脑海里又出现了那张苍白的小脸，黑色的乖乖头，那对怯生生又像在预谋什么的眼睛。他甩了甩脑袋，这几天一直情不自禁地想起那人，可能自己没救了。

张艺兴再次推门走进来时，被那人复杂的目光吓了一跳。他在那人的注视中放下木桶，再次深深鞠了一躬：“一号技师张艺兴为您服务。”

他系统化地把毛巾浸在温水里，十根葱白的手在水里揉揉搓搓，然后湿淋淋地捞了起来，一拧，水流就顺着他的手流到了桶里，有几股还顺着胳膊往衣服里流去。

抬头一看，吴世勋倚在床上保持着原来的姿势和动作，默默地注视着他。

他咬了咬舌头，说道：“先生，您可以转过去了。”

吴世勋轻轻用鼻子哼了一声，终于脱了上衣趴上去，任他在背后动作起来。

过了半响，果然又感觉那人在背后搞些毛手毛脚的小动作，那双柔若无骨的手开始动作轻缓地抚摸他的脊背，顺着肌肉的线条慢慢往他身下探去，见他不动，手臂也越发肆无忌惮地贴合他的肉体。

吴世勋眼中腾升起一股怒火，这一而再再而三的耍弄，让他再无法忍受。他猛的起身，啪一声便攥住了他的手，盯着他的眼睛说道：“我让你按摩，我让你搞别的了么？”

那人啊了一声，低着头不语，可能是觉得吴世勋抓得他生疼，才迎着吴世勋的灼灼目光抬起头，轻声说：“你不喜欢么？”

不再说“您”了。

吴世勋第一次如此近距离地看清张艺兴的脸。那是一张清丽到有些古怪的脸，极白，极纯，眼神又清白又淫荡，声音小小地似顶撞，但眼神毫无闪躲，无一丝惧意。

张艺兴扑朔了一下睫毛，接着张嘴说道：“我以为你也喜欢我这样。不然你怎么会来第二次？”

“……”吴世勋快窒息了。

仿佛被戳中了心思，吴世勋的耳根腾地就窜了红，他表情诡异地咬着牙，没想到竟是如此难对付的角色。正想着该如何开口，手上的劲不小心使大了。

张艺兴惊呼起来：“疼！”

他用另一只手掰开吴世勋的指头，吴世勋也没再为难，随着他的劲松了手。只见他如瓷般无血色的手臂上浮出了五个浅红色手指印子，重重击打着吴世勋的视觉神经，让他喉头突然涌动了一下。

看谁玩的狠。吴世勋撇嘴一笑，善用身高优势慢慢靠近，把那人逼仄进了一个角落里，声音喑哑，嘴里的热气都喷到他的脸上。

“你们这里，让跟客人回家么？”

吴世勋见他听到这句话，眼神闪躲了一下，接着依旧用溜黑的大眼定定地望着自己，终于忍不住，心脏开始猛烈起伏。他想到，你完了，吴世勋，你彻底完了。

接着被自己遮在怀里的小瓷人发话了，他用细不可闻的嗓音说道：“我跟你回家，你就会爱我么？“

吴世勋是朋友圈里公认的渣男。他长得实在太招蜂引蝶，一切来的太容易，导致其不在乎男女关系，只要自己开心，情话可以张口便来。但他听到张艺兴那个问题后，发出了来自内心深处的疑问。

这么明摆着的一夜情，为何要问如此这般的问题？他凝视了一会儿那人，见他不像是在开玩笑，突然被感染地也认真了起来，支支吾吾地说不出那他说过许多次的一个字。

“你会么？”

张艺兴又急切地问了一遍，他才模糊地嗯了一声。待头脑清醒时，他已经牵着那人的手，打开了自家的大门。

吴世勋回头看，他的手掌中还包裹着那一双仿佛不会流汗的冰凉小手，张艺兴很乖地牵着他的手，咬着嘴唇，等待他下一步的动作。

不赖我。

吴世勋把他拉得更近了一些，一把抱住了，覆上了两瓣嘴唇，一边吮吸一边模模糊糊想道。不赖我，都是他一步一步把自己送到了床上，都是他甘愿的。

怀中人毫不羞涩地回应着，看得出来那人没什么经验，但是很热情。吴世勋环着他，摸着他腰上滑腻的软肉，蛮横地侵略着，那唇瓣肉欲十足，唇齿间还留香，就像吃了什么清凉的植物的嫩芽，让人忍不住一吻到底，无限缠绵。

一路拥吻到床上，吴世勋从张艺兴的衣服下摆伸进一只手，拖着他的背，另一只手轻而易举地把上衣和裤子扒光了。他盯着身下一丝不挂的人儿看，那是一具柔韧又幼白的身体，健康同时又赢弱，仿佛稍微一用劲，就能在上面遍布痕迹。

男人的暴虐欲暴涨，下体早已硬得彻底。就在这时，小人儿可能是被盯得久了，脸颊微红，抬起手臂当着眼睛，软儒地说道：“世勋，把灯关了可不可以。”

吴世勋俯下身子，在他耳边说道：“不可以，我想看到你的身子，一点一点被我干熟。”

张艺兴没被手臂挡住的耳朵红地快要滴血。他抿紧了嘴唇一言不发，等来的是钻进他体内的一根滑腻手指。

吴世勋在床头的柜子里摸了半天才摸出了一瓶崭新的润滑剂，他强忍着急切慢慢来扩张，手下的动作已经足够温柔，却还是进展缓慢，一根手指就吞得如此艰难，生生把吴世勋弄出了一头的汗。

他喘了两口气，俯下身说：“你……放松一点好么。我不会弄痛你的，你不要那么用力。”

那人还是捂着脸，似乎是害怕了，抽了抽肩膀，却也听话地张开了双腿，任吴世勋在里面温柔开拓着。

放松是放松点了，可还是紧的可怕。吴世勋念头一闪，突然停下了手上的动作，一只大手把张艺兴挡在脑袋上的胳膊拿开了，怔怔地看着他的双眼，轻声道：“你不会是第一次吧。”

张艺兴的手臂被拿开了，清透的在眼里打转的泪珠，和绯红的面颊被看得一清二楚。他轻轻地点了点头，吴世勋在心中长鸣：造孽啊！

那勾引人的本事像是信手拈来，当他是放浪惯了，这才敢肆无忌惮地进行下去，谁能想到……那泫然欲泣的模样看得吴世勋再也凶不起来了，另一只手帮他擦了擦眼泪，无奈道：“你要是不行我就送你出门，别搞的我像在qj一样……别哭了。”

“不，我不走。”张艺兴听此，竟撑起身子，软软地来贴他的嘴唇，一只手顺着他的腰线向下摸去。

吴世勋这下再也忍不了了，头脑里的理智碰上这么一个妖精似的人儿抵不住彻底崩塌。他手上的动作逐渐粗鲁，手上从一根指头换到三根，深深地抽插，拨弄，直搞的身下的人身体反应越来越大，满脸通红，本来僵硬着的腰腹开始扭动起来，嘴里也控制不住小声呻吟。

终于那手指卷着汩汩体液抽出来，换来了一根粗大数倍的炙热长驱直入。张艺兴从没受过这种痛，毫无掩饰地叫了出来。吴世勋忍得头都昏了，好不容易进入那肠道的包裹，就被他叫得不得不停了下来。

本来吴世勋叫他撩拨地心神动荡，忍无可忍才上了床，以为是中了张艺兴的道，没想到他对情事如此生疏，红着眼遮着脸，还是咬着牙咬继续，不由得怀疑这件事背后有什么蹊跷。

“你为什么要和我上床？”吴世勋的性器还埋在他体内，撑起手臂问他。

“因为你长的好看。”张艺兴盯着他的眼，硬邦邦地说。

“…”吴世勋想到，论好看，我还没见过比你更俏的人。他盯着那人通红的唇瓣，忍不住吻了上去。

第一次亲，是心里冒着一团火，情欲使然。这一次亲，是因为一颗逃无可逃的砰砰跳动的心。

吴世勋这一亲就停不下来了，把张艺兴那瓣嘴唇含在嘴里，亲的七荤八素，亲着亲着，身下就缓慢抽插了起来，那人也不喊疼了，刚被松开嘴巴就哼哧地喘着气，伸出两只胳膊乖乖地搂住了他的肩膀，双腿也锁在了他的后腰上，随着一起一浮的动作暧昧地滑动。

吴世勋卖力地在他体内冲撞，茎身粗糙地碾过肠壁的皱褶，满意地听到张艺兴的呻吟从应和慢慢变成抑制不住的愉悦。他狠顶了几下，立马感到那人缩紧了双腿，两只手开始在他背后用力抓挠，嘴里的调子也扬了上去，转了好几转，又媚又好听，只听得他心都融了。

他看着身下人的酮体，眼神迷离，嘴唇上沾着亮晶晶的口水，脖子上留下自己又啃又咬过的痕迹，清瘦的腰上净是红红紫紫的，不知道是自己什么时候手上没轻重弄上去了，有些心疼又让他感官爆发，下体仿佛不受大脑驱使疯狂在肠道中冲撞起来。

“恩……世勋……，”张艺兴在他红着眼睛的注视中慢慢聚焦，咧开嘴笑着叫他，刘海都叫汗液打湿了，那细嫩的脸上写满了被情欲填满的快乐，看得吴世勋心情澎湃，气血上涌，又下去亲他。

唇舌缠满，分离，吴世勋哑着声音喃喃道：“你真是个妖精吧？啊？”

射了一次，吴世勋又把他架起来，让他坐在自己性器上，两腿跪着，狠狠地顶，看他柔软的腰肢直荡，被弄得坐不住了想软软地趴在他身上，一脸纯情又淫荡地说着胡话。只能是硬了又硬，做得筋疲力竭。

吴世勋突然在黑夜中睁开了眼，他呆呆地想了会儿，扭头看见小人儿睡得正熟，才想起来发生了什么。张艺兴两条粘腻的胳膊还抱着自己，搂得挺紧，弄出两人一身的汗。

刚才实在太累，吴世勋还从没这么投入过一场情/事，累的直接睡着了。现在醒来，又被浑身上下的汗液和体液弄得难受，想来他也是如此。

吴世勋默默地看着睡梦中人的侧脸。张艺兴十分规矩地躺在被子里，嘴唇微肿，情潮退了，可眼睑下还是绯红一片，实在怎么看都好看。吴世勋想了想，忍不住上前亲了亲他的眼睛，又盯着看了一会儿，直接抱起来去洗手间擦身体。太过于粘腻了，睡醒恐怕会很难受。

张艺兴仿佛冬眠一般，睡得很死，脑袋随着吴世勋的动作小幅度转动着，被抱在怀里像是一个布娃娃。吴世勋这天晚上也发挥出了平生从来没有过的温柔手段，轻手轻脚，怕是朴灿烈见了都要感叹一句真是母猪都学会上树了。

吴世勋展开张艺兴蜷着的手臂，看着被自己制造出来的一片青紫痕迹，像是刚才并不是在疼爱他，而是与他大战了三百回合，胖揍一顿，忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

他不记得自己用过多大的力，大概是张艺兴皮肤太嫩了。

下次一定轻点。如果有下次的话。

擦着擦着，就擦到了腿下，股间，泥泞一片。吴世勋一边清理，一边暗暗想到，这次真的是他做过最爽的一次，最为舒畅，最无法自拔，最为情动。他想到这里，吓了一跳，手上加快了动作，把剩下的部分收拾完就把人放回到了床上。

他自己开了花洒，迎头盖脸地浇了一番，才盖去心中浮躁，腰上系了条浴巾就出来了。

刚走到床边，就听到那人在说些什么胡话。吴世勋凑近了听，梦话一个一个音从嘴唇里蹦出来。吴世勋跪在地上，仔细听了半天，终于有一句能听懂的。

“这样就会爱我……”

吴世勋小声嗯了一声。

“其实我是个妖精。”

吴世勋笑出了声，应和：“被我说准了。”

他又想到：身体那么嫩，皮肤那么白，真不像人类该有的样子，叫人无法禁欲，不是“妖精”是什么。

吴世勋开口道：“什么妖精？”

没期盼过有回应，没想到张艺兴动了动嘴唇，小声道：“羊精。”

“？”吴世勋挠挠头，这么有意思，当然要继续问下去：“羊精为何下凡？”

“变成……人。”

哈哈，吴世勋干笑了两声，伸手揉了揉他的头发，又问道：“怎么变成人？”

“得一人爱我……”

张艺兴翻了个身，手臂差点挥在吴世勋脸上，饶是他再怎么问都说不出一句完整的话了。

“朴灿烈。”

吴世勋终于忍不住，用手捅了捅前面人的后背，“我有话问你。”

“干啥？”

“你说……”吴世勋压低了声音，扭捏了一会儿才问出：“跟人上/床会产生爱情么？”

朴灿烈坐直了身子，神情复杂地看了他一会儿，说道：“我不知道，这你比较有经验。”

吴世勋无视他的言语攻击，自说自话，把声音压得更低：“我再去找他，我也再找不到了。”

“谁？”

“张艺兴。”

翻云覆雨的第二天早上，吴世勋醒来时，床边已经没人了，只有杂乱的床铺和空气弥漫的那股暧昧气息证实着昨晚的发生。吴世勋再去按摩店，居然无法召唤出那个熟悉的按摩师了———他失去了召唤他的能力。

吴世勋试了好几次都以失败告终了，心里一阵慌张，这已经过去了一周，那个人再无音讯，就像从来没来过，从没出现在他生命里一样。

朴灿烈转了转眼珠，说道：“啊，他。我不是也再见不到了么，你也说了，他奇怪的很。”

朴灿烈还知道他。吴世勋松了一口气。按摩店前台不知道，老板现在也一口否认有过这个人，若是朴灿烈也不知道，自己大概真的要马上去医院挂号看看自己的脑子了。

朴灿烈转回身去继续做手上的事情，大概过了五分钟，突然转身质问：“你什么意思啊？”

朴灿烈举起一根颤抖的手指指向吴世勋：“你们俩，上了？”

吴世勋把他的手指抓下去，没说话。

“吴世勋，你真的是！”朴灿烈莫名心痛，怒道：“你怎么能连鬼都上啊？你还是不是人呢？”

”说啥呢？“吴世勋皱皱眉头，提高了点嗓子，“干你的活吧。”

朴灿烈骂骂咧咧地转过去了，吴世勋盯着电脑显示屏也有些恍然。他记得他曾定义过这为“一/夜/情”。可他现在想着这个神秘的，不管是“鬼”还是“妖精”一样的男生从此若再也见不到了，他心里居然就咯噔一下，喉头一紧，说不出话来。

这一周过去了，每一天心里那份萌动都越演越烈，毫无休止的意思，真是令人头痛。

晚上一点风都没有，连干枯堪堪挂在枝头的枯叶子都还平静地挂在那，吴世勋慢慢悠悠地收拾着电脑，脑子和手上不是一根弦，脑袋里一直想着别的事情，于是手上也慢了下来。

朴灿烈今天没等他，他今天有约会，刚下班就赶忙溜了。吴世勋把弄着车钥匙走出公司楼大门，踢了一颗路上的石子，他平时不会干这种事，今天不知怎么干了。

他看着那颗石子骨碌碌滚的很快，在水泥砖上磕磕绊绊地蹦着，很快滚远了。

沿着石子看过去，视线的尽头有一个人站在那，穿了一身的雪白，帽子压得低低的。

吴世勋平常近视，工作会戴框架，平时除了出去玩并不会戴隐形。但他今天见了那个人，他就是想看，不知为何，他站在原地呆呆地看了一会，那个远远的小人好像抬起胳膊向他挥了挥手。

吴世勋一颗心突然狂跳了起来，尽管他还是没有看清，但好像意识到了什么。他穿着那双皮鞋往那个方向走去，越走越快，最后像是在奔。

他看到了，张艺兴站在那里笑着。今天的他有些不同，脸色红润了许多，还是很白，但是白的“像个人”了。头发短了点，有些粽。

最明显的是，张艺兴周身少了很多阴郁的气质，吴世勋回想第一次见面，那个低着头，盖着脸，眼神复杂的少年与现在这个站在身前的是一个人，又不像是一个人。

吴世勋轻声问，好像怕一大声就会把人吓跑：“你这几天去哪里了？”

张艺兴笑着说：“多亏了世勋，我变成人啦。”

他俏皮地眨了眨眼，靠近了过来，双臂环住他的腰，说道：“我等了一周，终于等到了世勋的爱。”

“世勋以后就好好爱我吧。”

吴世勋的大脑死机了，懵懵地低头与他对视，这一看，就再也抬不开眼了。

end.


End file.
